


Кино, мороженое и ее улыбка

by Twenty_nine_sparrow



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Happy Ending, Real Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_nine_sparrow/pseuds/Twenty_nine_sparrow
Summary: Интересно, а как бы жилось, не будь всего ужаса? Каким был бы мир, в котором главной проблемой считаться будет опаздание на сеанс в кино? А как бы сложились отношения Сциллы и Раэлль в данном случае? Скорее всего не так, как должны складываться между соседками по комнате.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 9





	1. Книги, вещи и все необходимое

—Сцилла Рамсхорн.

—Раэлль Коллар.

Они обменялись рукопожатиями, придерживая коробки с вещами. Раэлль сразу же обратила внимание на улыбку соседки. Девушки, с которой стоит прожить этот год, которая казалась вполне милой и интересной.

—А ты...— Коллар уже было хотела расспросить Сциллу, но та, не выслушав вопроса, сразу же ответила, не отвлекаясь от распечатывания коробок.

—Я хирург, по крайней мере хочу им быть. Нет, вида крови не боюсь, а вот спасать жизни - да,— Рамсхорн все так же улыбалась. Она отвлеклась от вещей и демострационно пошевелила пальцами в воздухе. От такого жеста Раэлль немного стало нехорошо,— лучшие руки на потоке.

—Верю, надеюсь проверять не придется, — Раэлль громко выдохнула и принялась за свои коробки тоже.

Их было не так много, как бы ей хотелось. Из дома было взято все необходимое: одежда, несколько книг, фотографии и письма от матери, которые были бережно завернуты в крафтовый пакет и спрятаны в стол. Фото были прицеплены к стене на верёвку с помощью прищепок, а остальное нашло свое место на полках. Вещей было и правда мало, ведь Раэлль буквально сбежала из дома при первой же возможности, оставив отца и мачеху. Нет, они не были плохими, просто среди них невозможно было жить и двигаться дальше. Но при этом у нее осталась другая семья - Эбигейл и Талли, с которыми, кстати, Коллар должна была встретиться в пять... Стоп. А который сейчас час?

—Эм, Сцилла?— Раэлль неловко было отвлекать свою соседку от увлекательной попытки выдвинуть ящик шкафа, но пришлось,— Не подскажешь который час?

—Конечно, сейчас половина шестого. О, Богиня, не знаю куда ты так спешишь, но не покалечь себя, будет весьма жалко видеть твой труп в этом семестре,— Рамсхорн с интересом следила за суматошным сбором соседки, пока та не стукнулась локтем об дверной проем.

—Черт, ключи...

—Не волнуйся, я буду тут, а если уйду - ключи в горшке искусственного фикуса справа.

—Спасибо,— Раэлль в последний раз взглянула на Сциллу перед тем как убежать и поймала себя на мысли, что у той невероятно красивые глаза.

По факту эта дружба была единственным, что оставалось приятным в жизни Коллар. Все трое познакомились во время выездной поездки в средней школе и не сказать, что сразу друг другу понравились, скорее даже возненавидели. Однако были вынуждены смириться, а в процессе терпения друг друга - найти общий язык и способ прикрывания друг друга, а стащенная упаковка чипсов стала символом и отправной точкой их дружбы. И постоянные опоздания Раэлль уже стали привычными для троицы, но не на пол часа уж точно.

—Совершенно не укладывается в голове, как с такими опозданиями ты ещё смогла заполучить стипендию,— возмутилась Эбигейл, когда Коллар запыхавшись плюхнулась на стул за их столик,— только вот не умри, пожалуйста, я планировала заказать убер, а не катафалк.

—Очень смешно. Сегодня день пожелания мне умереть или да?— задыхаясь спросила Раэлль, принимая от Талли стакан воды,— Хотя да, на одну переводчицу меньше или больше - разницы нет.

—Есть и ещё какая, другие переводчицы не согласятся с нами сидеть на открытой веранде и пить ромашковый чай под вечер,— Тали что-то записала в блокнот и убрала его,— раз ты пришла последняя, то ты и начнёшь рассказывать о том, как устроилась.

Хоть все девушки и поступили в один институт на разные специальности, но в общежитии оказалась одна Коллар, так как Эбигейл могла позволить себе снять квартиру неподалеку, а Талли предпочла кататься на трамвае из дома. Теперь их компания состояла из переводчицы, архитекторки и фармацевтки. Просто невероятно, но даже с таким разбросом интересов у них раз в неделю будет один общий предмет в виде философии, но только первый семестр.

—Ну, а что именно вас интересует?

—Все,— ответили одновременно две подруги и дали друг другу пять.

—Хорошо, я взяла с собой две книжные серии...— начала перечислять Коллар.

—Это сага о Гарри Поттере,— Эбигейл откинулась на спинку диванчика со стаканом безалкогольного мохито и довольно улыбнулась.

—Да, а вторая...

—Ставлю на то, что это "Хроники Нарнии",— перебила Талли.

—Я могу идти, а вы сами тогда между собой обсудите мои вещи,— возмутилась Раэлль.

—Прости, продолжай, мы внимательно слушаем тебя. Просто в подобных вещах ты предсказуема,— пожала плечами Бэлвезер,— расскажешь о своей соседке?

—Ее зовут Сцилла. Она учится на хирурга. И это все, что я знаю. Кстати, где мой молочный коктейль, вы всегда его заказываете для меня,— Коллар стала активно исследовать стол. Чашки от чая, кофе, бокалы.... Интересно, какой по счету пьет уже Эбигейл.

—Сцилла, хм, красивое имя,— Крейвен достала из под стола молочный коктейль и отдала его подруге, которая обрадовалась, словно ребенок,— возможно, буду с ней на химии или...не знаю. Что думаешь, Бэлвезер?

Эбигейл сняла солнцезащитные очки и поставила бокал, ее внимание что-то привлекло или кто-то. Скорее последнее. Наверняка какой-нибудь красавчик, а учитывая, что только их институт рядом, то, скорее всего, спортсмен. Даже, вероятнее, пловец. Потому что только они были достойны ее внимания. 

Талли наклонилась к Раэлль, чтоб не отвлекать их третьего мушкетера от интересного занятия:

—Значит твоя соседка. У нее красивые глаза?— шепотом спросила она.

—И улыбка,— ответила Раэлль немного смущённо,— давай уйдем и оставим Эбигейл с ее очередной жертвой?

—Идите, девочки, но вы упустите такую сладкую...

—Так, я не хочу это слышать и знать,— Коллар облизала трубочку и собралась идти назад в кампус. Что странно. Погода вполне хороша, одно удовольствие гулять, а не сидеть в четырех стенах. Но желание узнать получше Рамсхорн тоже давало о себе знать,— спасибо за столь содержательную беседу, встретимся ещё во время обеда как-нибудь, если я не умру под грузом латыни.

—Умрем и уйдем вместе, мне нужно купить на утро молоко и ещё несколько продуктов.

Почему-то Раэлль удивляло желание Талли оставаться дома в любой непонятной ситуации и при этом стремиться быть в центре событий этой самой ситуации. Она буквально шаталась из крайности в крайность. Так на последнем уроке химии в школе Крейвен смешала на спор реактивы в неправильных пропорциях, что привело к задымлению и эвакуации, однако, класс она не пошла очищать, так как учитель просто не поверил в ее вину. 

Когда Талли наконец ушла, то Коллар осталась одна. Она втянула в себя прохладный воздух. Видимо, будет ранняя осень. Для Раэлль она будет пахнуть шерстяным старым колючим свитером, разводимым лекарством от простуды и спреем от насморка - единственное постоянство, в то время как улицы будут очищаться от лета, а листья будут желтеть и опадать, и уже под ногами прохожих источать гниющий запах до тех пор, пока какой-нибудь бедняга не подскользнется на них, и их не уберут. Хотя кто знает какой будет осень в этот раз именно, ведь пока остаются последние часы прошлого лета, прошлого ветра, который продувает насквозь кофту переводчицы.

—Будь здорова, расти большой,— шепот пронзил полутьму комнаты, когда Раэлль наконец вернулась, огласив об этом чихом.

—Я тебя разбудила?— спросила Коллар.

—Немного.

Конечно это было не так. Сцилла читала какой-то огромный труд и уже была в пижаме, но взгляд ее был яснее неба в безоблачный день. Она будто бы ждала Раэлль? Да нет, бред какой-то. Зачем ей это делать, у нее явно своих дел хватает. О, это что, зайчики на синей пижаме? Раэлль явно обращала внимание не на то, что следует.

—Эм, да, прости,— мямлила она, стараясь не смотреть в сторону устроившейся соседки. Черт, неужели молния на кофте застряла,— я сейчас уже лягу и все.

Рамсхорн рассмеялась, следила за попытками выбраться из плена сломанной застёжки, и вылезла из под одеяла.

—Давай помогу, а то снесешь ещё чего-нибудь,— Сцилла подошла и каким-то образом с первого раза вставила бегунок в пазы,— вот так другое дело. Надеюсь, с остальной одеждой сама справишься?

Стоп, она только что подмигнула? Или просто моргнула? Раэлль, милая, что с тобой происходит? На это все она ответить не могла. Но могла спокойно залезть в пижаму и в свою кровать и отвернуться к стене чтоб не смотреть на Рамсхорн. 

Не смотри.

—Хэй, спокойной ночи,— пожелала соседка.

Только когда послышался звук выключателя, скрип кровати, а потом сопение, Коллар перевернулась на спину и тихо ответила:

—И тебе.


	2. All of these birds in my head

Первые несколько дней было до ужаса сложно найти что-то помимо очередной столовой очередного кампуса. На благо с таким столкнулась не только Раэлль, а каждый студент первого курса, и когда наконец-то она научилась разбираться в карте, то на обеде нашла Бэлвезер и Талли.

—Умру.

—Быстро же ты,— Эбигейл засунула ломтик картошки в рот,— а ещё и месяца не прошло, да и физики у тебя нет, а уже помирать собралась.

—И химии,— заметила Талли.

—Как думаете, меня похоронят с почестями?— Коллар уткнулась лбом в холодную поверхность стола. Голова гудела от всего сразу, в ней будто поселился рой-другой пчел.

—Я за кремирование, а ещё чтоб тебя вскрывала твоя Сцилла...Ай!— вскрикнула Эбигейл и шлепнула по руке переводчицу,— Ну ты вредина!

Это было чистой воды клевета. Раэлль никогда, ладно, временами могла быть вредной, но это все в прошлом! Сейчас она и вредничество - антонимы, две параллельные прямые, которые никогда не пересекутся. Просто в данный момент ей не нравились замечания подруг по поводу Сциллы. Каждое упоминание о ней почему-то заставляло что-то внутри сжиматься. Непонятное и отвратительное чувство, такое же отвратительное как и запах от танцоров, которые сейчас вошли в столовую. Для Коллар Сцилла была чем-то непонятным и интересным. Но она же просто соседка, что такого может быть в девушке помимо красивых глаз, улыбки и милой пижамы? Возможно, могла быть влюбленность, чего совершенно нельзя допустить, Раэлль знала, что это опасно, ведь чувства только будут отвлекать, а это может грозить потерей стипендии.

Коллар упёрлась подбородком в стол. За обед она так ничего и не съела, в то время как Талли и Эбигейл уничтожили огромную порцию картошки и салата. А Раэлль кусок в горло не лез.

—Так, шутки шутками, а помирать не надо, подруга,— сказала Бэлвезер, ткнув пальцем в переводчицу,— расскажи, что тебя так убивает.

—Все вместе, но особенно учеба, а ещё я хочу поменять комнату,— пожаловалась Раэлль,— мне кажется, что я запуталась. Вся моя жизнь с самого начала неправильна, общество говорит, что я неправильна по своей сути, а единственная моя способность в виде знания языков не так уж и применима. Я не то чтоб жалею о нахождении тут, но не знаю иного места.

Чья-то теплая рука потрепала ее по голове. Талли.

—Не волнуйся, все будет лучше со временем. Ты пережила слишком серьезный развод родителей, чуть не потеряла мать, но при этом всем обрела нас. Конечно, мы те ещё занозы, но это и держит нас вместе,— слова Крейвен успокаивали, а она продолжала гладить,— твои чувства нормальны, а ты сама есть идеал подруги и вообще. Подумай о том, что Сцилла - подарок за трудности, может, она и есть та, кто тебе нужна.

—Какие красивые слова, Талли,— Эбигейл обняла Раэлль.

—Спасибо вам.

Коллар облегчённо вздохнула и щинула каждую из подруг, рассмеявшись. Да, они были теми ещё занозами все трое. Доля правды была в словах про Сциллу, ведь сама Раэлль слишком серьезно к этому относится. Будь спокойнее, милая, и все встанет на свои места.

—О, у меня есть идея!— Раэлль схватила свой рюкзак,— Я напишу, как сделаю, что сделаю.

—Удачи!— крикнула Эбигейл вслед убегающей,— Не увлекайся слишком!

Бэлвезер повернулась к Талли и спросила:

—Надеюсь, ее не придется вытаскивать из какой-нибудь проблемы?

Как бы глупо потом это не вернулось ей, но Коллар решила, что нужно узнать Сциллу лучше чтоб понять, кем она ей будет точно. Поэтому лучшим шагом будет купить чего-то вкусного. Жевательные червячки, чипсы, газировка, шоколадки были запихнуты в сумку. "Черт, черт, черт!"— думала она, пока делала это. Так глупо и по-детски, но так уверенно в своих силах, что поразительно было. Они вдвоем просто посмотрят Шрека, поедят сладкого, посмеются, а Раэлль отпустит мысль о том, что Сцилла ей нравится. Или же сойдёт с ума. Третьего варианта не дано. А в дурку прямая дорога будет из-за того, что влюбиться в кого-то за меньше чем неделю знакомства - безумство чистой воды.

Кстати, это выходка с уходом с обеда потом прилетела выговором от старосты, так как Коллар увлеклась выбором еды и пропустила греческий. Разговор вышел вполне долгим, но девушки сошлись на том, что Раэлль постарается этого не повторять, а староста простит ее. Конечно же этот первый пропуск не будет последним, но этого они обе ещё не знают. Зато чувствует прекрасно Бэлвезер, от сообщений которой разрывался телефон.

Эбигейл:  
«Ну что, будем отмечать первый прогул?»

Талли:  
«В смысле?»

Эбигейл:  
«Наша прекрасная Раэлль получила первый выговор»

Талли:  
«В СМЫСЛЕ»

Раэлль:  
«Это не то, что нужно сейчас обсуждать. Мы договорились, что такого не повторится»

Коллар добавила в конце сообщения смайлик, разводящий руками. Подруги сразу же среагировали, как на красный код.

Талли:  
«О нет, все и правда плохо. Ты жива? Не напилась? Откуда тебя забрать?»

Эбигейл:  
«Тал, спокойнее, ты видела, как она сорвалась и побежала в магазин же. Не думаю, что она там закупилась алкоголем»

—Вы обе разводите панику из-за какого-то смайлика,— Коллар нажала на кнопку записи голосового сообщения,— я купила мармеладок, газировки, чипсов и ещё много всякой фигни.

Она отправила сообщение и упала на кровать. В принципе было только три часа, Коллар могла спокойно поспать, до возвращения Рамсхорн было ещё несколько часов. Сон был бы очень кстати, так как Раэлль буквально избегала соседку, просыпаясь раньше и возвращаясь позже, но она каждый раз находила ключи от комнаты в горшке с пластиковым фикусом. Сцилла заботливо хранила их там. Это мило? Возможно. Мысли об этом заставляли переводчицу улыбаться.

Сколько Раэлль спала высчитать было сложно и не нужно, ведь лучше обратить внимание на то, что ее разбудила Сцилла. Она тыкала в плечо Коллар и тихо звала ее по имени. Это вполне было мило до тех пор, пока Коллар не вскочила и не стукнулась головой об угол висящей полки над кроватью. От резкой боли Раэлль зашипела.

—Черт!— выругалась девушка и стала растирать ушиб.

—Прости пожалуйста, я не хотела тебя так напугать,— Сцилла метнулась к своей тумбочке и достала от туда йод и пластырь,— а теперь не двигайся.

Коллар закусила губу, ибо щипало нещадно, но Рамсхорн гордо продолжала заливать на царапину йод и дуть. Точно так же делала и мама, когда Раэлль была маленькая и приходила после очередной драки. Мама вымывала грязь, а потом дула на больное место и пыталась отвлечь разговором. Сцилла же просто молчала, но прекрасно отвлекала, особенно учитывая, что видела Раэлль только дырки на ее джинсах и молилась, чтобы ее уши не краснели. Боже, ну кто так долго обрабатывает ссадину.

—И последний штрих, фух, теперь все,— соседка довольно приклеила пластырь и достала телефон,— могу я тебя сфотографировать?

—Что?

Такой вопрос немного смутил Раэлль. Ее никто и никогда не спрашивал разрешения на фото а тут... Интересно, а почему Сцилла в кожанке и вообще выглядит будто собралась куда-то?

—Ну, для Инстаграма. Если ты против, то я не буду.

—Нет, что ты, я не против,— Коллар немного повернула голову и улыбнулась,— в профиль я лучше.

Рамсхорн рассмеялась. Черт, как она прекрасна. Как прекрасна ее линия губ, глаза. Снимок был сделан, а соседка теперь довольна.

—Спасибо,— поблагодарила она,— кстати, я же будила тебя не просто так.

—В смысле? Мне казалось это был хитрый план посмеяться над сонной мной,— сказала Раэлль.

—Я, по твоему мнению, - злодейка из мультика Диснея?

—О да, где-то между Малефисентой и Урсулой.

—Ты выбрала самых харизматичных специально?— Рамсхорн начала двигать бровями и смешить,— Ладно, а если по делу, то у меня есть билет на концерт, думала, ты будешь не против.

Так, стоп. Это такой вид флирта? Или просто дружеское предложение? В любом случае Раэлль было интересно, что дальше, поэтому она согласилась, абсолютно забыв про свой изначальный план:

—Конечно, я только за.

—Прекрасно, хватай куртку, мы идём прямо сейчас,— девушка убрала йод и запустила пальцы в волосы,— надеюсь, тебе нравится альтернативная музыка, дешевое пиво и маленькие залы.

Не раздумывая, как и обычно, Коллар сняла с крючка кофту и перед выходом взглянула в зеркало. На месте удара был голубой пластырь с кроликами. Почему-то этот факт заставил ее улыбнуться и сделал день чуть лучше. 

—Тебе нравится?— спросила Сцилла, когда они вышли,— Ну, пластырь.

—По крайней мере он необычный,— ответила Раэлль,— и ни у кого такого больше нет.

Они говорили обо всем на свете: погода, времена года, вкусы в еде и много чем еще. Вдвоем было так легко и просто. Каждая проблема из прошлого казалась пустяком, единственное важное было в лице Рамсхорн, которая скакала по тротуару и балансировала на поребрике вплоть до входа в этот самый клуб. Тогда уже опустилась тьма, рассекаемая неоновыми стрелами вывесок многочисленных зданий. В этой части города Раэлль не была никогда, ведь папа всегда говорил, что тут обитают последние жулики и падшие люди. Под последними понимались музыканты, байкеры, художники, артисты и иные, но это наоборот привлекало девушку только больше.

Сцилла прошла мимо длинной очереди, похлопав по плечу громадного размера охранника, и юркнула внутрь, утягивая за собой переводчицу. В самом помещении было душно, воздух просто не попадал в лёгкие, однако, к этому быстро привыкаешь и единственное, что раздражает - запах не дешёвой, а дешманской выпивки. 

—Ты говорила, что у тебя билеты, а по факту, ты прошла без,— сказала Раэлль.

—А ты бы согласилась, узнав, что их нет?

—Нет.

—Тогда больше проблем нет,— пожала плечами Сцилла и в очередной раз улыбнулась. Это был хитрый ход, потому что Коллар от этого буквально таяла,— на самом деле ты не должна удивляться, я на целый курс старше и могу пройти относительно везде.

—Почему относительно?— спросила Раэлль. Пространство перед сценой стало заполняться.

—Это долгая история.... О, смотри, эту девушку зовут Катрина Каннингэм. Вот ради ее музыки ты расфигачила себе лоб,— Рамсхорн указала пальцем в сторону кудрявой девушки, настраивающей микрофон на сцене,— это, конечно, не Холзи, но, мне показалось, что тебе понравится.

Стоп. Неужели это свидание? Или как это расценивать? А если это просто дружеский концерт и у нее на деле есть парень? Столько мыслей, которые лучше бы были неправдой.

Тем временем Катрина начала петь, а зал - одобрительно шуметь. Ее музыка не позволяла думать, она наоборот делала все, чтобы ты бросил это дело и просто подпевал, покачиваясь медленно в такт. Музыка заполняла все пространство и каждого стоявшего. Это доставляло странное удовольствие Раэлль, все это было так близко ей, что было на одном уровне с эйфорией. Коллар видела подобный эффект на Сцилле. Она с каким-то особым рвением кружила вокруг, тянула за руки, пряталась и выныривала в толпе. Рамсхорн манила и опьяняла, и сама Раэлль уже не понимала каким образом она оказалась вплотную к соседке. Однако та лишь в очередной пропала.

—Остановись, не исчезай!— смеялась Коллар, когда они выскочили из бара.

—А поймаешь?— игриво спросила Сцилла, отскакивая назад, чуть не сбив с ног какого-то парня.

От духоты и резкой свежести на улице их лица красны, сердца стучат быстрее, чем мчится спортивная машина. Голову разрывает пульсирующая боль. Они трезвы, но в то же время являются в совершенно противоположном состоянии.

—Ты сомневаешься?— Раэлль оборачивается на стену и пытается отдышаться.

—Немного,— ответила Рамсхорн,— куда теперь пойдем?

—Не знаю,— что было правдой. Переводчица чувствовала симпатию к соседке, невероятную силу и желание поцеловать. Они могли пойти назад в кампус, но бог знает, как бы все повернулось тогда! Да и вдруг у нее все же есть парень...

—Хэй, ты чего так задумалась?— откликнула Сцилла.

—Да так, я хотела спросить...

Раэлль не договорила. Ее прервал звонок. Это Талли.

—Как хорошо, что ты ответила, ты обязана приехать к Эбигейл,— голос подруги был полон паники, как чаша, что вот-вот перельется через край.

—Что случилось?— состояние аффекта испарилось. Коллар вновь была серьёзна.

—Ее избил парень.


	3. Три мушкетёра

Бэлвезер никогда не нуждалась ни в чем. С самого рождения у нее было все, о чем только можно было пожелать ребенку, но при этом она не была избалованной. Даже наоборот, ценила каждую вещь, однако, она не умела ценить людей.

Эбигейл была сильна в технических науках, у нее не было ни одного теста не написанного на высший балл. Помимо этого, она отличалась особыми успехами в спорте. В школе, если говорить так, она считалась дороже золота из-за своей матери, являющейся мэрессой, так как они получали неплохие гранты. Именно по этой же причине само общество в школе разделилось на два лагеря: девушке либо завидовали, либо питали лютую ненависть. Таким образом Бэлвезер оказалась одна. Но даже в такой ситуации она научилась выживать. Длилось одиночество долго и закончилось в какой-то странный и непонятный момент в выездном лагере осенью. Тогда же ее, Талли и Раэлль распределили жить в маленький домик вместе.

—Мда, повезло же мне,— юная Эбигейл кинула сумку на свою кровать,— три дня в такой компании? Да я повешусь!

—Пожалуйста. На твое счастье тут целый лес из деревьев. Выбирай любое,— прогундосила больная в то время Раэлль.

—Не думаю, что это хорошая идея,— сказала Талли. Она стояла в дверном проёме и из них троих была самой спокойной.

—Я даже не хочу знать почему, по крайней мере из твоих уст,— огрызнулась Бэлвезер.

Так себе первое знакомство. Однако через несколько минут брани они втроём разделили пространство и старались его не нарушать. Ну, или практически, все же дверь была одна, а выходить надо было. И уж точно нужно было видеть возмущенные лица будущих подруг, когда им сказали, что их разделение - команда для проекта до конца двух дней.

—Нет!— громко заявила Эбигейл,— Я не согласна быть в одной группе с больной и заучкой!

—Не стоит возмущаться. Цель данной поездки - изучение природы и умение находить общий язык,— так отвечал каждый вожатый и уходил.

А Бэлвезер начинала закипать, словно чайник, ведь ей очень не хотелось кого-то подпускать себе даже на два дня. Ей казалось, что рядом только боль, из-за чего быть одной являлось лучшим решением. Именно поэтому, пока Раэлль фотографировала очередной мох, а Талли описывала его в специальной тетради, Эбигейл стояла в стороне и пинала камушки, которые летели в разные стороны и иногда попадали в девочек.

—Прекрати уже ты наконец!— Раэлль взорвалась первой,— если тебе не интересно - не мешай. 

—А то что?— ухмыльнулась Эбигейл,— Чихнешь на меня?

Талли схватила за руку Коллар, показывая всем своим видом, что не стоит начинать драку в лесу.

—Пожалуйста, обойдёмся без этого,— сказала она,— у нас групповой проект же, так давайте сделаем его и правда вместе.

—Еще чего!— в унисон ответили обе.

—Мы можем работать вместе. Я буду и дальше рассматривать растения, Раэлль - записывать и фотографировать, а ты, Бэлвезер, должна будешь все распечатать в конце. Идет?— предложила Крейвен.

—Я согласна.

Как итог Бэлвезер провела день лёжа в кровати и читая "Голодные игры". Ей казалось, что в том мире, в игре, она бы спокойно выжила, ведь привязываться то не к кому. Такая блаженная тишина, однако, убивала своей нерушимостью, чем быстро наскучивала, но Эбигейл и не думала сдаваться, продолжая перечитывать одну и ту же страницу по пять раз. Но книга была отложена, Эбигейл решила, что нужно идти на ужин.

—Смотрите, от Бэлвезер отвернулись даже собственные соседки по комнате!— от какой-то девочки донеслись язвительные слова, заставившие многих рассмеяться.

Главное - не обращать внимания.

—Неужели у нашей "лучшей" не получается найти общий язык даже с теми двумя?

Эбигейл продолжала идти к столу, где сидела Талли с Раэлль. 

—Спорим, если она пропадет безвести, то ее даже собственная мать искать не будет...

Тут терпение Эбигейл кончилось, она уже была готова ответить, но ее опередила Коллар. Девушка заломала нахалке руку, прижав лицом к металлическому столу. Это было столь неожиданно, что все разом смолкли.

—А теперь слушай сюда,— Раэлль была сейчас зла и электризовала этим воздух,— не кажется ли, что унижать кого-то - слишком глупо для такой крысы как ты? Нет? А теперь слушай сюда: ещё раз обзовешь ее - свяжешься со мной.

—Ой, нет... Ее надо остановить, а то будет плохо,— зашептала Талли, стараясь уговорить Бэлвезер,— пожалуйста, это ради общего блага, Коллар хоть и не выглядит опасно, но дерётся очень хорошо.

Загадка была в том, как в таком теле кроется такая сила. Эбигейл и Крейвен обязательно с этим разберутся, но позже. Тогда же им предется разобраться с причиной потери этих самых сил подруги. Однако сейчас от Раэлль страдали другие, а не она сама.

—Раэлль, отпусти ее, она не стоит твоей злобы,— попросила Эбигейл,— пожалуйста.

И она спокойно отпустила. Поразительно, сколько злобы исходило от нее, и как она медленно проходила, по мере приближения вожатых. Следующее, что они трое будут помнить - кабинет старосты, извинения и кипящее возмущение в комнате, прерываемое смехом Талли. Через пару часов они утащат чипсы, а ещё через сутки сделают лучший проект.

—Ты и правда заступилась, спасибо,— Бэлвезер улыбалась,— и тебе Талли, что свою часть работы сделала блестяще.

—Ах, так значит?! Я за вас сделала все!— Талли надула щеки,— Признайте, что без меня вы бы даже из кабинета не вышли!

—О да, так нагло врать ещё уметь надо!— Коллар убрала пряди волос за уши и томно вздохнула,— Прошу, они не виноваты, без них проект сгорит! А вы знаете, что это ни одной из нас не нужен такой провал!

—Мы, как мушкетёры! Нас трое и мы будем друг за друга стоять!—Крейвен вскакивает со своего места, стукаясь головой о верхний этаж кровати.

Все трое рассмеялись. Ни одна из них не знала в тот момент, что придется наслаждаться обществом друг друга ещё очень долго.

Помните Эбигейл было свойственно не ценить людей? Подруги были единственными, кто за годы не отвернулись от нее, но неумение сказалось на личной жизни. Сказалось до случая в неотложной помощи. Благо не во второй раз.

Сейчас Белвезер сидела у стены на полу и вытирала слезы, пока полиция уводила в наручниках парня. Этот момент, как и прошлые, хотелось стереть из головы, но, увы, не получится. Рядом оказалась в очередной раз Талли. Она что-то говорила в трубку, но вот что - не очень понятно. В голове мутно, все плывет. Тошнит.

—Легкое сотрясение, легко отделалась.

—Спасибо.

Тишина.

В комнате лишь она, Крейвен, Раэлль. Стоп. Это кто?

Подруги пересаживают Эбигейл на диван, что-то спрашивают но не очень понятно. Всем им страшно, кроме Сциллы, которая копалась в аптечке в поисках пустырника, найдя который быстро разводит и даёт медленно пить пострадавшей.

—Она будет в порядке, сейчас ей сложно, но через пару дней придет в норму и вернётся к обучению. Главное - будьте с ней,— говорит Рамсхорн.

—Эбигейл уснула. Я позвоню маме, предупрежу, что сегодня не приеду,— Талли возвращается из комнаты с телефоном и набирает номер.

—А мне, пожалуй, стоит пойти, ты ведь останешься тут?— спрашивает Сцилла.

—Да, это уже традиция нам троим оставаться в случае чего-то плохого,— отвечает Раэлль,— прости, что испортила вечер.

—Поверь, такого у меня ещё не было,— усмехнулась соседка по комнате,— в любом случае, спасибо. Хотя, подожди.

Девушка поправляет пластырь на лбу Коллар, из-за чего наступает неловкое молчание. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

—Знаешь, а я хотела провести вечер с фильмом и сладостями, но зачем, если жизнь интереснее,— Коллар первая отводит взгляд. И вновь молчание.

—Ладно, я пойду, ещё раз спасибо,— Сцилла разворачивается на пятках и уходит в сторону лестницы, потому что лифт надо было бы ждать в присутствии той самой тишины.

Когда дверь закрылась, Раэлль заметила осуждающий взгляд Талли.

—Ты глупа, как рыбка.

—Спасибо за комплимент.

Девушки ложатся побокам от спящей Эбигейл, как делали это обычно несколько лет подряд, будто охраняя подругу. Странная традиция, но она помогала им троим в самых невероятных ситуациях.

—Интересно, сколько мы ещё сможем так спасать друг друга?— спрашивает Крейвен.

—Бесконечно, начиная с того момента в столовой,— ответила Раэлль,— мы - все, что осталось неизменным друг у друга.

Это есть правда чистой воды. Но Коллар хочется, чтобы был кто-то помимо, например, Сцилла с невероятным и добрым взглядом, странной свободой в действиях, а ещё возможностью сходить на тот самый последний сеанс с мороженым. Да, ей хочется такого простого, но пока она лишь перевернется на другой бок и будет надеяться, что Белвезер справится, а они с Талли помогут.


	4. Same soul

—Я в порядке, правда,— твердила Бэлвезер, когда к ней четвертый раз за два дня пришел врач с проверкой, которого послала ее мать.

—Тебе просто повезло, что ты так легко отделалась, могло быть и хуже,— отвечала Раэлль.

—Хуже чем в тот уже не будет,— пререкалась девушка, заглатывая очередную порцию таблеток,— правда, вам стоило бы вернуться к учебе обеим.

—Не говори глупости, ты нуждаешься в нас,— спокойно говорила Талли.

Подобный диалог происходил раз 10 на дню после ухода врача. Крейвен просто не могла позволить Эбигейл очередной раз оказаться под капельницей, а Коллар - в затяжном убитом состоянии из-за чувств. В каком-то плане Талли была из их троицы старшей сестрой, хотя на деле обстояло немного иначе, но кто, если не она, будет спасать этих двоих? Никто. Они функционировали одним организмом, поддерживая друг друга. Девушка прекрасно это понимала. Возможно, такая опека была свойственна для Крейвен с самого детства, когда у нее появились хомячки, но только вот мутировали они теперь в двух проблемных дев.

Сколько Талли себя помнит, она всегда росла лишь с мамой, но о причинах предпочитала не спрашивать. У многих в то время были проблемы с семьёй, на ком-то они не отразились, а кто-то, как Раэлль, сломались и в каком-то плане потерялись.

Да, Талли была смотрительницей своего собственного зоопарка.

—Кстати, а кто была та девушка вчера, которая пришла с тобой?— поинтересовалась Бэлвезер, засовывая в рот ложку пюре,— Я, конечно, мало что различаю, но фигура там точно была.

Коллар смущённо отвела глаза.

—Это была Сцилла,— ответила Раэлль,— она затащила меня на концерт вопреки моим планам на нее.

—А ещё они могли поцеловаться, но наша великая переводчица затупила,— перебила Крейвен.

—Талли!

—То есть ты могла сделать первый шаг, но не сделала?— уточнила Белвезер,— Солнце, да ты и правда сглупила!

—Ой, ну на вас, вы ничего не понимаете!

—Нет, мы понимаем, а ещё знаем, что ты боишься вновь кому-то открыться,— сказала Талли,— но вдруг ты упустишь свою возможность на счастливую жизнь?

Раэлль задумалась. И правда, она, возможно, теряет шанс на спокойное течение времени и любовь. Однако какой будет от нее смысл, если только одна из трёх будет счастлива. Нет. Такого не может и быть. Друзья должны быть выше какой-то там случайной девушки.

—Возможно и упущу, но я хочу быть уверена, что вы будете в безопасности,— ответила Коллар,— грабли эти я хорошо прочувствовала в прошлый раз.

Эбигейл театрально приложила руку ко лбу, как и Талли. Эти слова поразили каждую в самое сердце, где находился центр дружбы. Все они помнили ситуацию, когда Раэлль сбежала из дома после развода родителей и связалась с плохой компанией, если можно так сказать. Но даже тогда они не отвернулись и старались ее вытащить.

—Так, не драматизируйте обе,— закатила глаза девушка.

—Нет, что ты, просто приятно видеть признание твоих ошибок,— сказала Бэлвезер. Раздался звонок в дверь,— о, а это пицца пришла! 

—Не говори, что ты заказала ту с ананасами!— смутилась Крэйвен.

—Ее самую,— довольно улыбнулась Эбигейл,— ой...

В дверях с коробкой стояла Сцилла и приветственно кивнула.

—Не волнуйся, я ее не украла, а забрала. Поймала курьера прямо перед дверью, труп спрятала, кстати, я Сцилла,— представилась девушка,— как твое самочувствие?

—Мое что?— Эбигейл была, ну, как бы сказать прилично, в шоке. Во-первых, она не сразу осознала происходящее и прикрыла дверь. Во-вторых, она ее даже захлопнула прямо перед носом Рамсхорн и выругалась,— Я не буду открывать во второй раз.

—Я тоже не буду,— Коллар затрясла головой,— моя подруга захлопнула дверь перед ее лицом! Я не буду открывать!

—Будешь! Это твоя дева, ты и открывай!

—Нет!

—Да просто откройте эту чёртову заслонку в стене, дуры!— не выдержала Талли,— Либо вы откроете, либо я.

—Ты!— в унисон ответили Раэлль и Эбигейл.

—Я начинаю жалеть о том, что вообще знаю вас,— пробубнила Крейвен, наблюдая за тем, как Белвезер лениво располагается на диване, а Коллар совершенно естественно смотрит на пустые полки в холодильнике. Клоунессы. 

—Мда, я не вовремя?— Рамсхорн почесала затылок, она слышала происходящее и теперь чувствовала себя весьма неловко.

—Нет, что ты, прости, проходи,— Талли забрала пиццу из рук новой знакомой,— может что-то выпить хочешь? Кола, чай, кофе, вода, джин-тоник?

—Не откажусь от воды.

—Правильно, алкоголь до девяти пить не рекомендуется,— съязвила Бэлвезер.

—Боюсь, что тебе до полугода теперь нельзя пить,— сказала Сцилла,— это плохо влияет на мозг, особенно в твоём состоянии.

Раэлль тихонько засмеялась и вылезла из укрытия пустого холодильника. Конечно, прошлое их прощание хотелось забыть, но Талли упорно не давала, подкалывая девушку за ее нерешительность. В принципе, если быть милой, то они весьма неплохо поболтают. А с пиццей будет еще лучше, главное - не сидеть рядом, иначе Коллар засмущается и все рухнет.

—Итак, Сцилла, расскажешь на кого учишься? Или это военная тайна?— спросила Эбигейл, которая прекрасно помнила все детали о данной леди из рассказа Коллар, но для приличия все же стоило так сделать.

Рамсхорн села в кресло напротив дивана и, закинув ногу на ногу, ответила:

—Нет, не тайна. Моим ремеслом является хирургия. Буду спасать жизни людей и спать по два часа в день.

К обсуждению подключилась Крэйвен, потом невольно и сама Раэлль. Разговор шел об институте, тонкостях хирургии, каких-то отстраненных вещах, а паралельно уничтожалась пицца. С Сциллой было легко и приятно. Девушка то и дело меняла позы, в попытках найти удобное положение, но ни одно ей не нравилось. 

Лесбиянки не умеют нормально сидеть. Так ведь? Подобная мысль проскользнула и у Коллар, от чего кровь начала приливать к лицу. О, знать бы какие непотребства пронеслись в голове девушки в тот момент, но это оставим на потом. Черт, а улыбка Рамсхорн...

—Кстати, а ты собираешься вернуться в комнату?— в какой-то момент спросила Сцилла.

—Вот мне тоже интересно, Раэлль, ты решила остаться со мной или вернуться к своим книгам?— на губах Бэлвезер играла странная улыбка. Она точно что-то задумала.

—О, я могу прямо сейчас уйти, если тебе так не нравится моя компания,— ответила Раэлль.

—Что ты, это мне скорее не хватает твоей,— слова гостьи немного ошарашили.

Ей не хватало Коллар? С чего бы? Нет, конечно, тот момент несколько дней назад был весьма неприятен, но не настолько же. Почему нехватало? Что вообще все это значит?

Повисло неловкое молчание. Опять.

—Я пойду, пожалуй, было приятно поболтать с вами.

Одна сплошная неловкость, можно так сказать. Только теперь это чувство охватило не только Сциллу и Раэлль, но и Талли с Эбигейл, которые сами заварили это все. 

—Двай я тебя провожу?— Коллар догнала у самой двери соседку.

В лифте они ехали молча, и только на улице одна из них решила что-то сказать. Первой сдалась Раэлль. Какие-то слова жгли ее горло, но выбрать среди них нужные было невозможно, а начинать с чего-то банального не хотелось. Потому девушка сделала ещё более глупую вещь:

—Ты знала, что где-то на дне обитает рыба с прозрачной головой? Это эволюция так сделала, чтоб она могла смотреть сквозь свою голову.

Серьезно? Рыба? Коллар сразу же прокляла себя за сказанное. Нет, конечно, можно было что-то и хуже сморозить. Например про зимовье помидоров на крайнем севере. Гениально, не так ли?

Рамсхорн облегчённо рассмеялась.

—Нет, не знала, но спасибо за информацию,— соседка подняла глаза на переводчицу. В них можно было прочитать облегчение на каком-то языке, который понимала лишь Раэлль.

Она точно читала книгу, а не человека. На голубых страницах были перечеркнуты слова, иные обведены, была понятна каждая мысль Сциллы. Коллар вспомнила море, его странный цвет, запах и вкус. Оно было таким же бурным и своенравным, как Рамсхорн. Может, эта девушка была тем самым морем, к которому хотелось каждый раз вернуться? Только это море было безрассуднее, и, захлебнувшись им раз - не всплывешь.

—Чего тебе хочется?— спросила Сцилла,— Только давай честно.

Раэлль нервно сглотнула. 

—Я хочу тебя поцеловать,— таков был ответ.

Сердце Коллар сжалось, когда девушка отрицательно качнула головой. Она не приняла ответ и спросила вновь:

—Нет, чего ты по-настоящему хочешь?

Раэлль не знала. Да и вряд-ли в голове были иные мысли кроме этой. А нет, была одна. Ей хотелось безопасности и стабильности.

Рамсхорн встала на носочки и поцеловала в лоб девушку, словно та была маленькой девочкой. Коллар отшатнулась. Произошедшее она очень хорошо понимала, особенно после такого своеобразного признания. Но ожидала Раэлль точно не такого! Морально она приготовилась к простому уходу и уже мысленно собрала вещи по комнате, дабы переехать к Эбигейл.

—Давай так, через неделю увидимся в кино. Я потом скажу во сколько, а пока на все это время комната будет твоей.

Бросив это, Рамсхорн прыгнула в первый попавшийся автобус и уехала. Эффектно, не так ли? Очень. Но она вот так запросто разрушила все возможные ожидания. Самой же Коллар хотелось согнуться пополам и закричать от произошедшего, однако, каждая клетка ее мозга отходила от шока, что весьма заметно отразилось на самой девушке, ибо на нее то и дело с интересом поглядывали прохожие.

Желания вернуться к подругам теперь точно не было, единственное, на что решилась Раэлль - пройтись по улице. Сначала налево, потом направо, вверх по лестнице между двумя домами, потом очередной поворот и ещё один, и опять. Не было цели и конечного пункта, девушка просто бродила, но в голове все так же свистел ветер, продувая, вынося всю жизнь.

Надо было рассмотреть данную ситуацию с хорошей стороны. Сцилла не разбила сердце - это плюс. Она не сказала прямым текстом, что ей наплевать на Коллар - тоже неплохо. Минусы же следующие: о каких чувствах можно говорить через несколько недель после знакомства; Рамсхорн неизвестно где будет шататься всю неделю. От последнего где-то под ребрами переводчицы начинало неприятно сосать, но даже от этого ее отвлёк очередной вибрацией телефон. Это была Эбигейл.

—Ну, и куда ты решила пропасть на два часа?— донёсся недовольный голос из трубки.

В смысле два часа? Раэлль казалось, что прошло не больше минут двадцати, да и вот же она совсем близко к дому... Нет. Она была слишком от него далеко, хоть и, казалось, ходила кругами.

—Ты хоть жива?— задал очередной вопрос голос.

—Да,— неуверенно ответила Коллар,— я скоро вернусь.

—Пожалуйста только целой.

Бэлвезер закончила диалог, и Раэлль вновь осталась одна со своими мыслями, которых был теперь огромный поток, буйствующий источник, река со скоростью в 93 километра в час! Хотя их количество было лишь одного содержания, но от этого становилось только хуже. Музыка - спасение от мира, не так ли? Поэтому девушка вставила наушники и включила случайную песню

“Where does your body go when I leave you alone?  
Would your heart know if I met you in a brand new set of bones?  
'Cause you may see me in different bodies  
Hiding below with the same soul”

Интересно, а смогут ли они быть одинаковыми душами, или все кончится разбитым в очередной раз сердцем? Раэлль не знала. Раэлль хотела сбежать, но тогда только покажет свою слабость, так что надо идти до конца. Пусть все плохо кончится, но в этот раз Коллар будет знать, что сделала все возможное.


End file.
